Lockdown
"Lockdown" is the seventeenth episode of the sixth season of House. This episode marks the return of Jennifer Morrison as Dr. Allison Cameron and is directed by Hugh Laurie. When the hospital is sent into lockdown mode due to a missing infant, all of the doctors must remain where they are. Foreman and Taub are left in the file room and wonder if there is a pharmaceutical explanation behind House's personality. Wilson and Thirteen find themselves in the cafeteria playing truth or dare. House in a room with a patient (David Strathairn). Finally, Chase is stuck with a visiting Cameron. Cuddy tries to help police locate the infant. House has to spend time with a patient that he turned down for treatment because he case wasn't interesting enough. At the end House apologizes for not taking the case. Taub and Foreman get high on Vicodin, while looking through confidential files on co-workers, to try and get into the mind of House. Thirteen and Wilson play truth or dare. At the end it is revealed that Thirteen was lying the whole time. The baby was found in a laundry basket after finding out that one of the nurses was having seizures all day long and was on "Auto-pilot" thus misplacing the baby. Recap A new baby girl is delivered and her parents decide what to name her as her older brother chimes in and complains he is hungry. The new father returns with the food and finds his family asleep. However, he left the baby in a nearby crib and it's no longer there. He wakes the mother who looks shocked. Chase is paged to the lobby and finds Cameron waiting for him, asking to talk. Cuddy puts the hospital on alert as they discuss where the baby might be. She meets with the father, who said he was out of the room for no longer than twenty minutes. She tells him that the baby bracelet has an alarm it in that would have gone off if it had left the hospital. She puts the hospital on lockdown and tells everyone not to move until they find the baby. Cameron asks Chase why he hasn't signed the divorce papers and he says he's been too busy. He says he won't until they discuss their marriage. She leaves the papers behind and tries to leave. However, she's stopped by the security guard. An announcement goes over the PA system to stay in their room and stay out of the corridors. House tries to sneak out and ducks into a room. A detective is questioning the mother but she's frantic. However, she can't move because of her stitches. Wilson and Thirteen are in the cafeteria and with nothing better to do, they start playing truth or dare. The obstetrics nurse is questioned and denies doing anything. She does say the brother pinched the baby when he was allowed to hold it. Foreman finds Taub in the file room. Foreman was looking for Taub because he was supposed to get a file and took two hours. However, Taub has found something interesting - staff credential files that are there to be digitized. Taub wants to go through them, but Foreman will only let him look at House's file. House finds himself in a room with a patient. He's on morphine, but he's still awake. House figures out he has ischemic cardiomyopathy and blood isn't reaching his abdomen where the pain is - intestinal hyperprofusion. The patient is near death. The patient realizes it's Dr. House. He had tried to get him to take his case. He tells him it started as tooth pain and no one figured out anything was wrong with his heart until he had a heart attack. He asks for a bedpan so he can vomit. House tells him that he only takes about 1 in 20 cases and a lot of the people he turns down die anyway. Thirteen denies ever having a threesome. She's clearly winning the game. Cuddy suggests to the mother that the brother might have done something. She admits he's been getting into fights at school. Chase is stuck with Cameron. They start talking about their breakup. Taub finds about thirty malpractice cases in House's file, as well as a botched brain biopsy and a loss of 4 litres of blood from a penisectomy. However, when they look closer, they find all the patients are named "Lisa Cuddy" - it's clear House was just making up things for his file to tick off Cuddy. Foreman says he knows how to get into House's head - he took some Vicodin off a drug abuser. Taub takes two Vicodin, as does Foreman. House notes the patient doesn't have any cards or flowers. He says he was a classics professor at Princeton University. House offers to let him increase his morphine dose. However, the patient doesn't want to let him off the hook, and he figures House is the one who wants to be in a drug induced haze. With helicopters outside, Thirteen says that her father was okay with her coming out as bisexual. Wilson denies dating anyone. Thirteen tries to avoid a question about Foreman and he tells her to show her breasts to Taub. Cuddy is talking to the brother, who admits he hates his new sister. However, he denies moving or hiding her. The patient realizes House is in pain. House tells him that he gave up narcotics for ibuprofen. The patient also finds that House is avoiding a test to find out why his pain is migrating. After the patient asks if its about a woman, House realizes he's hoping a woman he likes comes to see him. Taub and Foreman are in a haze lying on the floor. Taub manages to get on his feet, then Foreman does. He tells Taub to hit him and when he doesn't, he hits Taub instead. Taub laughs and hits him back. Taub finds Foreman's credentials file and realizes Foreman was down there to get his own file. He snatches it away and runs with it, Foreman chasing him. Cameron agrees to talk to Chase. He wants to know if she ever loved him. He points out she wouldn't see him again after they first slept together, she tried to stop him when he proposes, and then she almost called off the wedding. When he starts talking about her dead husband, she gets defensive. She admits she doesn't know if she ever loved him. He thanks her and backs off, leaving Cameron in tears. Wilson won't talk about his love life, so Thirteen tells him to steal a dollar from the cashier's till. Taub finds out that Foreman was on academic probation at Johns Hopkins Medical School by faking a lab result. Taub realizes that Foreman was trying to destroy it. Foreman admits that he was trying to beat everyone because he didn't feel he deserved to be at Hopkins or any good school. Taub finally figures out that Foreman is trying to destroy the records because he doesn't feel he should be working at Princeton-Plainsboro either. However, Foreman turns the tables - he finds Taub's file. He runs and Taub chases him. House calls the patient pathetic for waiting for his lost love. The patient says it's his daughter, who he left when he was six after his wife forced him out for having an affair with a student. He only married because of the child. He wants to call her when she gets home at 9 p.m. so he needs to know what time it is. He wants to know House's secrets. House says he generally likes being alone but he found someone who made him feel better, but she left. Wilson tries to con the cashier off the cash register, and finally does. When she goes back to the kitchen, he manages to get the till open and steals a dollar. Hoewver, the alarm goes off, waking everyone in the cafeteria. He puts the bill back on the register. Chase admits to Cameron he feels better becasue if she never loved him, he didn't do anything wrong. Cameron admits she lied and that she did love him, but she couldn't make it work because she always messes up her life. She figures she's unfixable - it's Chase who will get better. They apologize to each other and Chase goes to sign the divorce papers. Thirteen admits to Wilson that she never told her father that she was bisexual or had Huntington's disease. She admits that when her father is over, she doesn't spend much time with him. However, she points out that he also suppresses his social life for the benefit of House - he even bought a bigger place when he moved in. Wilson finally admits he was coy about his current love life because he is trying to reconnect with his first wife, Sam Carr. They reconnected on Facebook and she's recently been divorced again. Thirteen tells him it's not about House - he's afraid its going to get serious too fast. Chase admits that he loved that Cameron put his arm around him in the middle of the night without even waking up. He liked the way she stood up to her father. Cameron admits she misses the dance classes they took for their wedding and how he's never going to hold her again. He puts on the radio and they start dancing. Chase admits he will miss dancing too. Taub has impeccable credentials. At 26, he was published in the New England Journal of Medicine, having completed the lab work the year earlier. As a plastic surgeon, he led a group to fix cleft palates in Bangladesh. Foreman says it's probably the best credential file in the hospital. Taub tells him he would switch out with Foreman in a second. When Taub was in med school, he wanted to be someone like House. Now he works for House and others who are younger than he is. He's on the down side of his career while Foreman is still rising. Cuddy reports to the parents there is no news. The mother asks Cuddy if she has kids. When Cuddy says she adopted, she tells Cuddy she adopted the brother right after she and her husband got married. She's afraid she will never love the brother as much as their new daughter. Cuddy goes to get some tissues in the bathroom and finds something strange - there are 8 towels in the bathroom instead of the usual 4. She wants the logs for the housekeeping staff. However, when she talks to the station nurse she realizes something is wrong - she has no emotional affect. She takes a closer look and finds symptoms of a seizure. She realizes the nurse has probably been having partial complex seizure all day. As a result, she would seem to be doing her duties, but with no memory of what she did and no perception of what she was doing. She may have taken the baby out of the room. Cameron and Chase get closer and she kisses him. He kisses her back, but she pulls away. Hoewver, she's only locking the door. House tells the patient it's 9 p.m. He starts dialing, but he only reaches his daughter's answering machine. He hangs up. House figures he waited until she was out so he wouldn't get her personally. He admits that's the case, but he likes hearing her voice. House redials and tells him to tell his daughter what he needs to tell her. The next time, the patient leaves a message. He tells her he loves her, then hangs up. Cuddy and the obstetrics nurse start searching the storage areas and find themselves in the linen room. Cuddy notices one of the laundry cars is missing. She find the laundry cart, digs through it, and finds the perfectly healthy baby. It starts crying shen she picks it up, but soon settles down. She returns the baby to its family. A guard tries to interrupt Cameron and Chase, and she realizes she should leave. Wilson calls Sam and asks her for dinner. Thirteen admits she was lying all night. Taub and Foreman put their files back and agree not to tell anyone. Taub goes back to get the patient file they were lookign for. Hoewver, instead he tears a page out of Foreman's file and shreds it. The patient is ready for more morphine. House increases the dose. The security guard comes in to tell him the lockdown is over. House tells the patient he's sorry he didn't take his case. The patient is sorry he didn't as well. The patient says his daughter was the cutest six-year-old girl he ever saw. Thirteen flashes her breasts at Taub. At the end of the episode, the latin phrase above the hospital door, "Omnes te moriturum amant," translates into "Everyone loves you on your deathbed." Major Events *Cameron brings the divorce paper that Chase nevered signed despite their long time separation *House shows empathy for a dying patient whom he previously rejected his case *Wilson reveals that he didn't actually outbid the apartment room to take revenge on Cuddy for hurting House's feelings but rather to prepare for his reunion with his first ex-wife *Taub and Foreman secretly invade the files of House, only to realize that House has already altered the information before they've even got their hands on it *Taub and Foreman decide to get into House's shoes by trying a high amount of vicodin, only to realize that they made a big mistake because both of them ended up feeling extremely numb *Cuddy is once again shown having a "House moment" before finally rescuing the infant *Cameron admits that she has been a mess from the start before finally letting go of the anger that she held on Chase for choosing to stay at the hospital *Chase finally signs the divorce paper, confirming the end of his marriage with Cameron but the two remain close friends *Foreman and Taub both confess that they were trying to take advantage of the lockdown to find their hidden files so that they could destroy any bad records in it *Foreman changes his mind and decides to leave his files intact but Taub proceeds to destroy Foreman's bad records anyway Category:Episodes Category:Season 6